Edging strips, such as those comprised of extruded aluminum or other suitable materials, have found particular usefulness in landscaping applications. One example of such an edging strip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,632, which issued on Dec. 16, 1986 and is entitled “Edging Strip”. While the disclosed edging strips have been used with success to surround flower beds, pathways and other desired areas, there is room for improvement. For instance, when there is a change in grade in the area which is desired to be surrounded, problems with the utility of these prior art edging strips are encountered.
Landscapers currently use one of two approaches when installing conventional edging strips over an area having a change of grade. While both approaches have had limited success, each has a drawback. The first approach is to twist the edging strip along its longitudinal length. However, the edging strip will resist the unnatural deflection of this solution. When this resistance is coupled with a change in elemental conditions, such as changes from freeze to thaw and warm to cold, the edging strip can lift upward against the twist. In addition to giving the area a displeasing aesthetic appearance, this lifting will subject the edging strip to inevitable damage from landscape maintenance equipment.
A second solution used by landscapers to adapt straight edging strips to land having a change of grade includes cutting “V” shaped notches into the edging strip. These notches can be cut into either the top or the bottom of the edging strip, to allow the strip to be bent to conform to the grade change of the land. However, this solution is also hampered by a number of drawbacks. For instance, cutting notches into the extruded aluminum edging strips can be very time consuming, causing landscapers to waste valuable time preparing the edging strips for use. Further, when a notch is cut into an edging strip, a significant loss of strength results in that section of the edging strip. When combined with forces of nature such as transitions between freeze and thaw and/or heat and cold, failure of the edging section can result. Once an edging section fails it can lift significantly out of the ground causing a negative aesthetic appearance and a potential tripping hazard if the edging strip is being used in an area open to pedestrian traffic.
In light of the drawbacks of the above described solutions, it should be appreciated that a need exists for an edging device which will allow areas having one or more adjacent changes in grade to be satisfactorily surrounded by conventional edging strips. The present invention is directed to this need.